Fox Mage
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: A story of a Spirit healer as he faces the darkest threat Ferelden has faced in centeries. A Blight has come and the fate of all rests on a young newly made Mage. With loyalty issues and a duty is important mind set. What could go wrong? Esspecially when a certain assassin enters the picture. Zevran with Male Elf Mage don't like don't read.
1. Last Good Byes

A/N: Please don't kill me…. I know I have other stories and have no business writing another one but well…. Can you blame me? Zevran is a cutie, and well, my other stories and play through-s on DA are inspiring, even to their author (player)… Well I give you my newest procrastination project!

Warnings: includes gore violence blood and yaoi…. Maybe mild to severe cursing…. Oh and near end of chapter is a very citrusy lemon! You've been warned!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Absolutely Nothing!

Title: The Fox Mage

Chapter One: Last Good Byes

(Night before final battle with Archdeamon)

"I don't know Zevran. I can't let a child be twisted into the Creators know what, and have my hide safe. It seems… cruel." Zevran couldn't believe what he was hearing! The young mage before him was willing to die for a twisted and cruel world he'd already served too faithfully!

"Vixen, listen to yourself! You don't know who will kill that damn overgrown lizard, for all we can guess it will be Alistair, and you need him on the throne! It will not be an act of cruelty if it will save him is it!?" Zevran hisses back, fear driving him, Vixen had done so much, and now he was hearing the young mage say he would lay down his life for a currently non-existent child's soul!?

"But is a chance worth the soul of a child!?" Vixen barked back, his fiery red hair matching the flame like tattoo's that decorated his face, his eyes blazed with a fire of their own, it was rage and despair and uncertainty combined in a painful way. Zevran staggered his reply frozen on his tongue. His lover's fury was as breath taking as his compassion sometimes.

"Is the Archdeamon worth you?" Both of them jumped and whirled to look at the door, the senior Warden they'd saved, Riordan, was leaning against the door frame arms crossed across his chest an unreadable look on his face.

"It's a child's soul! Possibly a child's life! "Vixen snaps at the elder, "I was raised by a father who was Dalish, he taught me a child's life is something anyone should hold dear, but Dalish protect their children as jealously as they do their ways. You think I'd even be able to go through that any way? I'm strictly interested in men. I can't even look at Morrigan that way without getting sick." Vixen shudders, a green tint on his pale cheeks. Riordan just chuckles.

"At least One Grey Warden must live, and certainly that has to be Alistair, he is to be King. I can be the one to go through her Ritual, or if she prefers, you can get Alistair to do it." Riordan handled this well, Vixen looked away shamed, but still he didn't like the idea, but was it worth it? Vixen looked up locking his fiery blue eyes with Riordan's.

"I hate this, it goes against all my father's ways, I can't ask Alistair to do this. I put him on the throne, when I know he doesn't want it, that he's scared of failing. He'd reject the idea immediately. I can't ask any more of him, I don't want to lose my friendship with one of the best men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I'm not losing another friend to all this bull shit." Vixen turned away from Riordan looking at the ground in shame, he refused his duty. He couldn't face Alistair after putting him on the throne, but he couldn't look at Riordan after refusing his duty.

"Very well." Riordan walked away down to Morrigan's rooms. Vixen collapsed to his knees tears streaming down his face; he hadn't done his duty he couldn't. Zevran crouched by him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't cry, love, you had all rights to refuse, don't blame yourself." Zevran was extremely uncomfortable with this but he didn't like his Warden crying, the teen was happy so little it was worrisome. Vixen could laugh and yes he could smile, but it was so rare now, when he'd first meat his lover the boy had always been smiling. Not anymore, now he dealt with so much responsibility Zevran worried the young man would forget how to smile.

"I should talk to Alistair, Riordan has no chance to do the Ritual with Morrigan, but, he hates me all ready." Vixen no longer cried but his voice was shaking.

"Alistair couldn't hate anyone anymore, his soul enemy is dead, and you're his brother in his eyes. He'll forgive you, go ask him." Zevran gently pushed, pulling his mage to his feet, smiling gently as the younger man tripped over his robes and fell into Zevran's chest. Vixen blushed pulling away quickly and straightening his robes as he slowly walked to Alistair's rooms, his feet feeling like lead bricks.

When he got to the door Zevran was still next to him, but his stomach felt like a magic storm. Softly knocking after a small hesitation Vixen still trying to let the uneasiness settle. A brief pause after the nock a voice comes through the door.

"Come in." The voice is clear, but Vixen can sense the weariness in it. Slowly opening the door Vixen cast a worried glance to his lover who leaned against the wall a little to the left of the door. Zev gave him a sly smile and a small gesture to get moving, Vixen peeked around the door.

"Wow, Alistair, you look like you haven't been asleep in weeks… What's wrong?" Vixen forgot his worry as he saw his Brother Warden, the man looked defeated. Alistair looked up and gave a brittle looking smile. He gestured to the bed and open chair in the room, Vixen sat next to him on the bed. Zevran just shook his head and backed out of the room shutting the door and waiting for Vixen on the other side of the hall.

"I'm just shocked. One of us has to die. I mean if Riordan doesn't make it. We've come so far together." Alistair mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands, a tension hanging on his shoulders. Vixen pursed his lips not sure how to say it, he took one of Alistair's larger hands in his and got him to look him in the eyes before reluctantly beginning.

"Morrigan knows of a ritual that may increase the chances of us surviving." Vixen said this with a wry edge to his voice, but the gleam of hope the sparked in his friend's eyes let him relax just a little tension out of his shoulders.

"Well, it's a ritual, and magic if I know her, so what does she want?" Alistair asked wrapping his spare hand around Vixen's, easily encasing both smaller hands. Vixen took a deep breath.

"She needs a male counterpart…." Vixen shuddered at the thought, "So she can create a child that will draw the Archdeamon's sprit to it. Therefore stopping the inevitable death of the Warden that deals the death blow, I guess it's worth a try. I just don't know." Vixen sighed and crumpled in on himself a little, Alistair was blinking in shock, and his hands slipped away from Vixen's, the man began to pace.

"So she needs someone to… you know… and a child will be created, and draw in the Archdeamon's spirit? No Death involved?" Alistair asked still pacing. He didn't look toward Vixen; he just paced and held his hand behind his back, a tension suffusing the air.

"Yes, and no, there will be death, but we can avoid sacrificing the one who deals the death blow." Vixen sated feeling sick to his stomach. He knew Alistair hated Morrigan, and he probably hated him to, for sticking him on the throne.

"Then it's worth it. We need as many Ferelden Wardens as we can get after the battle, this can add to the chance of us having all three in the end. I guess I should go… talk to her." Alistair sighed stopping his pacing and looking at Vixen giving his lopsided grin. He leaned down hugging the elf before quickly pulling away and walking out into the hall and to Morigan's room.

As Vixen walks out of Alistair's room he shuts the door, sighing heavily as Riordan walked by heading to his rooms. Apparently Morrigan decided against having anything to do with the older Warden. Vixen leaned against the wall feeling ready to collapse; he didn't feel in any shape or form like he'd done the right thing. He started to fiddle with his robe sleeve, a habit he had when he got weary of everything.

"Come, Vixen, you need rest." Zevran whispered, gently tugging the Warden's hand free of his robe sleeve. Zevran lead his Warden back to their rooms, holding his hand like the younger elf was a maiden. Vixen caught on and blushed and looked down as they past a guard who just snickered quietly at the scene. Zevran just continued, keeping a confident stride and his ever present smirk.

When they entered the room Vixen walked to the bed pulling back the covers, wanting to surrender his mind to the blackness for at least a few hours. Zevran crept up behind the blue eyed mage, slipping his hands around the narrow hips and pulling him back from the bed, letting his smirk widen as Vixen lets out a yelp of surprise.

"Vixen, you need to relax, you're tense as a drawn bow string." Zevran whispers his lips brushing the shell of Vixen's pointed ear, causing the young mage to shiver and let out a strange noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan. Zevran chuckles as he runs his hands down the clothed sides, loving how immediate his lover's reactions are. He had Vixen relaxing into him in moments, the younger enjoying the feel of the other's hand running over him, even with cloth separating the dexterous fingers from his skin.

"Zevran…" Vixen whimpers his voice a soft sigh, Zevran can't stop his response a shiver running through him as his name roles off Vixen's tongue. Vixen hums in reply having felt Zevran's reaction. Vixen wiggles pressing himself back. A grin spreading as Zevran's hands freeze and his breath hitches as Vixen rubs against him.

"You little minx." Zevran chuckles as he quickly runs his hands down to hold Vixen's hips. He coaxes Vixen to turn and when the redhead is facing him he leans down and kisses him, letting his hands wander as Vixen leans into the kiss. Vixen jumps slightly when he feels Zevran's hand's slip under his robes, he has to pull away from the kiss panting heavily.

"Stop teasing you evil..." Vixen pants as he twitches and let's out small moans as Zevran continues to play with him. Fighting the pleasure Zevran's hands are inflicting to have his own fun, he pulls at some ties holding Zevran's armor on and unties them with ease, pushing the pieces off the Antivan whose chuckling at him.

"What do you think you're doing my little fox?" He purrs by the paler man's ear, causing the younger to blush, his hands pressed against a tanned well chiseled torso. Vixen looks up at his lover shyly, looking like he did the first time he let Zevran touch him, innocent in so many ways, and uncertain of what he wanted. Zevran felt heat stir in him at the thought, remembering that night with a sense of wonder. He was still astonished Vixen had ever let him do anything so intimate to him, let alone Vixen being so eager to please him in return.

"Putting a stop to your shameless teasing." Vixen states a wicked grin spreading over his lips, his eyes sparkling with mischief as his hands slip down his nails grazing the skin lightly. Zevran chuckles, his own hands slipping out of Vixen's robes, to grab the hands that were just slipping below his pants line.

"Hmm, alright little fox… I'll stop my teasing." Zevran hums his voice low and sinful, Vixen shivers at Zevran pushes him back toward the bed, still holding his hands together. The back of his knees hit the bed and Vixen nearly falls backward, Zevran keeping him steady, a smirk evident on the older elf's lips.

"Strip, you want my teasing to end, no?" Zevran whispers into Vixen's ear watching the young mage flush bright red, but nod. Zevran released Vixen and took a step back enjoying the shy mages hesitance and bright blush. Vixens slowly untied the necessary strings, letting the outer robe slip off his shoulders, draping it over the edge of the bed, now only wearing a thin and lose undershirt and some pale deer skin pants.

Pulling the thin garment over his head and throwing it over his robes, a deeper blush rose to his cheeks as he stepped out of his traveling boots now only in his pants. He hesitantly untied the drawstrings and pushed the soft leather off his hips, stepping out of them and leaning down to pick them up and pace them with his other cloths.

Zevran let his eyes take in the sight of his naked lover, it hadn't been the best strip tease he'd witnessed but Vixen had done well enough without ever doing something like that before. Zevran let his cocky grin settle into place as he slipped out of his traveling boots and leather pants, letting Vixen watch with a growing need. Vixen looked at Zevran's bronze skin wanting to feel its smooth contours and ridges. Zevran notes the longing in the pale blue gaze and lets out a soft questioning hum arching a blond brow.

"Come over here, you said you'd quite your teasing..." Vixen whimpers, his voice bordering on pleading. Zevran closes the distance between him and his lover and presses his lips to the others. His hand glides low over his fox's pale skin brushing over their needs loving the shudder and low moan that Vixen lets out.

Vixen doesn't stay docile long pulling away from the kiss he crawls onto the bed, trying to keep his face from reddening further. Looking over his shoulder he can see Zevran eyeing him with a mixture of surprise, and desire. Smiling slyly to himself, Vixen runs a hand over himself letting out a soft moan, arching his back and shivering his eyes slipping closed. Zevran doesn't need any more coaxing after that. Slipping onto the bed he nudges the younger's legs apart a little more, leaning away for a brief moment to grab a weak healing poultice from Vixen's robes.

"Relax." Zevran purrs noticing a slight tension in his lover. Vixen needed to relax or he'd be in more pain than necessary. Vixen tried but his body refused to obey him. He knew Zevran had grabbed a healing poultice, which meant he probably planned to take him with little preparation. He couldn't help but feel slightly scared; Zevran hadn't taken him without preparing him before.

"Vixen…" Zevran whispered, running a calming hand over the young elf's back trying to get him to relax, and when he finally did he didn't hesitate in pouring some of the thick poultice over himself, and capping the remainder in case Vixen needed it later. He used one hand to spread the poultice and make sure he was slick enough before leaning forward to kiss Vixen's shoulder as he pushed in slowly.

Vixen makes a slightly pained noise his back tensing against Zevran's chest. Zevran quietly curses as Vixen tightens further around him. Breathing deeply he rubs his thumbs over Vixens hips needing to move desperately but holding back the need until Vixen relaxes slightly letting Zevran inch further slowly. Vixen forces his body to keep relaxed and closes his eyes tight against the insistent pain running along his spine. He wanted this, and it felt oddly comforting as if the pain reassured him he was alive, and Zevran wasn't a strange dream.

"Vixen are… are you alright?" Zevran asks after fully sheathing himself in the younger elf, trying hard to resist the urge to pound into him, knowing the mage was most likely in pain. Vixen gives a quick nod, not completely lying, he was beginning to feel that familiar heat at the base of his spine, and he softly murmured a quick healing spell easing the pain enough to allow Zevran to move. Zevran hears the spell and kisses the pale shoulder below him before starting a slow rhythm that speed up as Vixen's body opened to him.

"Zev, so... close" Vixen hissed after Zevran had started to pound into his prostate mercilessly, making him cry out several times. Zevran snaked his hand around the pale waist and began to pump the younger man's cock in time with his thrusts. Vixen jumped in his skin not having expected the touch, but loving it all the same, soon after that the coil at the base of his spine tightened painfully but refused to snap and let him climax. Zevran had stopped pumping him and kept a tight enough hold on the base of his lover's cock to keep him from cuming before him.

"Zevran!" Vixen whimpered with a slightly hoarse voice having been screaming earlier when the man was ramming into his prostate. Zevran couldn't hold back any longer, he let go of Vixen's rod and grabbed his narrow hips in a bruising grip leaning forward and biting into the mages pale shoulder as he rammed into Vixen a few more times before reaching his climax. Vixen came with a scream of Zevran's name when the Antivan bit his shoulder. Both collapsed after the final surge of pleaser left them in the pleasant afterglow.

"Sadistic bastard." Vixen muttered quietly turning around to bury his face in the crock of Zevran's neck, feeling the soreness in his hips already; he whispered a weak healing spell not bothering with the heath poultice. Zevran chuckles, running a hand over the bite mark on Vixen's shoulder gently.

"What would that make you my little fox?" Zevran teases, rubbing the irritated skin around the bite getting the younger mage to gasp out and jerk slightly. A chuckle escapes the Antivan as he can see his lover's red and still breathless expression.

"A very lucky masochist that has some serious issues." Vixen mutters hand slipping down to take care of his new problem making breathless noises into the tanned skin of Zevran's neck. When Zevran can't take it anymore he pushes Vixen onto his back and takes him a second time. After both had gotten what they needed both were completely relaxed and could do nothing but drift into sleep, but Vixen does do one thing before he drifts off.

"Zev… If one or both of us doesn't make it tomorrow…" Zevran wants to hush the younger man and assure him they'll both make it but he can't bring himself to do so, "I love you…" Vixen whispers finally drifting to sleep before Zevran can say anything. Zevran tenses as he hears those three words blinking in astonishment. Slowly he relaxes then kisses Vixen softly on the lips.

"I love you too Vixen." He whispers quietly, as if fearing he'll shatter a fragile dream with the admittance. He leans down and pulls the blanket up around them before joining his mage in the Fade.

A/N: Well am I getting better at lemons? Oh that reminds me I should warn you about that in my earlier A/N! One moment! *goes back and edits first A/N* okay now that that's done, I hope you enjoyed and will review, good bye.


	2. Harrowing

A/N: Okay so you saw their final night now let's back track… I hope none of you kill me for this… Anyway, Hope you enjoy! Oh. I'm running off memory for the names forgive me if they're misspelled.

Disclaimer: **I Own Nothing**, clear enough for you?

Warnings: I can't think of anything to warn you of in this chapter… Have a Litany of Andrala close at hand?

Chapter Two: Harrowing

(About a year earlier, Mages Tower.)

Vixen looked up from his book as two Templers came toward him. An uneasy feeling came to his stomach. He placed his book mark between the pages he was reading before standing to meet the two steel plated men. Placing the book on his pillow.

"Can I help you?" Vixen asks quietly not wanting to wake the apprentices that didn't have a study hour or lesson this late into the day. The sun was setting; night well on its way. The two stopped a few feet away, and Vixen began to worry he'd been accused of blood magic.

"Come with us." One stated his helmet muffled his voice, but Vixen recognized it as that of the Templar Cullen. Vixen feels a knot form in his chest he as takes a deep breath before nodding, like he had a choice and following the Templers.

By the time they reached the Harrowing chamber Vixen's nerves were in knots. He knew the meaning of this; it was time for him to face his Harrowing. His face was paler than it normally was, his pale azure flame tattoos popping out like blue blood against white snow.

"'Magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him.' So spoke the prophetess Andraste as she cast down the mages of the Tevinter Imperium who had brought man to the brink of ruin. Your magic is a gift, but is also a curse. For because of it demons of the Fade seek to gain control over you and therefore gain a foot hold in our world." Gregor states what Vixen had already been told so many times over the years he's been at the tower. He knows those words by heart and distains them as much as some of the rules that bind Him and other Mages in unbreakable platinum chains. Pretty but confining, just like the tower. Vixen turns his attention to Irving as he begins to speak.

"This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the Fade, and once there you will face a demon, armed with nothing but your will." Vixen feels some of the knots in his chest ease; he'd faced demon whispers before in his dreams, what was special about this?

"Know this apprentice if you fail we Templers will perform our duty. You will die." Vixen nodded his face still pale; he couldn't summon his courage to make a joke. He knew that Gregor did not lie. If he became a monster he would die. Hopefully not without a fight but still, he'd die.

"This is Lyrium, the essence of all magic and your gateway into the fade." Gregor stated standing next to the pedestal that is raised in the center of the room. Vixen eyes the luminous blue contents knowing full well what it was without Gregor's statement. Irving puts a hand on Vixen's tense shoulder.

"Like those of us who have completed this test before you, you will as well. Even if the fade is the realm of dreams and ruled over by the spirits, remember your will is real." Irving murmured, as Vixen gave a quick nod, remembering a nightmare about a weak ago where he couldn't use his magic and had nearly died. His will was real in this world or in the Beyond; he repeated those words like a mantra in his head.

"He must do this Alone, First Enchanter." Gregor growls, Irving nods patting Vixen on the shoulder, encouraging him to walk toward the pedestal. When Vixen reached the glowing bowl he takes a deep breath, and sticks his palm into the blue glow, feeling a rush of magic and seeing a flash of white.

_*Flash of blinding white fills the room, obscuring Vixen from view.*_

When Vixen blinks his vision clear he's no longer in the tower, he is standing on a random trail within the Beyond. He lets out a sigh, looking over he sees a vase, curiosity getting the better of him he peers into it, seeing a healing poultice he grabs it, placing it in a robe pocket. Looking around further he saw nothing but a creepy statue, without another glance he quickly walks down the path, finding two wisps that were dealt with a frost spell each. He saw a clearing edged with fire on the path ahead after the small slope he was starting down.

"Another soul thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever. This isn't right, what the Templars do, not to you, me anyone." A voice hisses, Vixen jumps and looks toward the sound, on the ground in front of him is a mouse. For a moment he's baffled before remembering that he's in the Fade, and this is probably the least of his worries.

"What in the Beyond?" Vixen muttered quietly, looking down at the mouse like it was a strange experiment gone wrong. All of a sudden it began to glow and grow, and when the light faded the mouse was no longer a mouse. Another apprentice stood before him.

"I'll succeed right or not." Vixen states with conviction. The mouse looked at him like he was insane. He probably wasn't far from the truth.

"You say that now, and so have many others before you, but look at what can happen." The other spirit sighed before continuing, "It's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was. Allow me to officially welcome you to the Fade, you can call me well… Mouse."

"I hope that's not your real name." Vixen states looking at the other apprentice knowing his own name was embarrassing, but Mouse would just be degrading.

After a short conversation, Vixen was told that he had a time limit. If he didn't finish within a certain time he'd die, but Vixen didn't believe it, that couldn't be true, time was strange in the Fade, they wouldn't kill an Apprentice who took too long. Vixen looked Mouse, since the spirit could not remember its name, or anything from 'before', he didn't trust him. Mouse wasn't adding up.

"I'll complete this, and I'll get out of here." Vixen states again with the same conviction that seems to throw Mouse off. Mouse nods and shifts back into a mouse. Vixen felt his skin crawl as the black beady eyes watched him, like little voids.

"Whatever you say…" The mouse said dryly, Vixen wanted to kick him but refrained and walked down the slope, keenly aware of the mouse skittering behind him. If he was so sure of failure why was he following him? Vixen suddenly wasn't quite so annoyed when the mouse told him where the demon would manifest as well as there being two other spirits present.

Walking past the glade he encountered a few spirit wolves, he felt like he was being watched, and it wasn't the skittish mouse. Looking toward the direction he thought the stare came from he noticed a forge, or at lest parts of a forge, and a spirit wearing plate armor similar to the Templers. Cautiously Vixen approached the man the mouse whispering that it was a benevolent spirit that might grant him aid. The spirit shifted his stance as he came closer; going from sanding with his arms at his side and a straight back to arms crossed over his chest and an even straighter back.

"Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn I see. They should match your skill against one another instead of this cowardly game." The spirit seemed as if the idea of the Harrowing was idiocy, and frankly Vixen shared his view, although he could also see the necessity of the test. To prove one's stability of mind and inner morals was just as important as proving one's skill.

"Testing ones resistance to demon's honeyed words is just as important to a powerful mage as skill with their will." Vixen stated simply, deciding to put voice to his personal opinion as the spirit just had. The spirit nodded slowly seeming to accept the reply like an answer but Vixen was unsure for what. Vixen looked at the weapons that floated midair around the forge.

"What kind of spirit are you?" Vixen asked knowing that this spirit was not the one he was familiar with. This one's aura was different. The spirits eyes seemed to shine brighter for a moment as if Vixen intrigued him.

"I am Valor, a warrior spirit. I hone my weapons in search of the perfect expression of battle." Vixen watched Valor with interest then his eyes strayed back to the weapons. There was a beautiful staff, a slender serpentine dragon with antler like horns. It twisted up until near the top it showed the dragon's chest, its arms holding onto a crystal ball, its long muzzle fastened around the crystal as well the deer antlers going up forming two intricately carved posts, a small clear space between.

"Would one of these affect the demon?" Vixen asks, still looking at the dragon staff, with awe in his eyes. Valor looks at the staff Vixen is eyeing and chuckles.

"Without doubt. Everything in this realm is the expression of a thought. You think the blades are steel, the staves wood? A weapon is a need for battle, and my will makes that need reality. Do you desire one of my weapons? I'll give you one… If you duel me first. I'll test you the way you should be." Valor crossed his arms his eyes searching Vixen's expressionless face.

Vixen mulled it over in his mind, with his magic he might easily succeed, if not… What would happen if he were killed in the Beyond? Maybe he'd become tranquil, but to duel a spirit? Vixen couldn't resist, he wanted to test his mettle in combat, but he'd never get the chance except now. Vixen looked the spirit in the eyes, his decision made.

"What are your rules, Valor?" His voice is interested his demeanor tense, excited energy pouring off him. Valor seems to smile, before his eyes harden.

"If I think you are sufficient to the task I will call off the duel and the weapon will be yours. If I think not I will slay you." Valor's voice seemed indifferent and Vixen almost felt surprised the spirit would be so… cold. He felt the dim throb from his own guardian spirit from far off in the fade and smiled. The reassurance his spirit was there to lend him strength assured him enough that he no longer doubted his ability.

"Understood let's duel." Vixen pulled his will to the surface, his flame tattoos began to glow soft florescent blue. His eyes shone brighter, the virgin blue became fiery pure azure that screamed of a clear summer skies and warm shallow exotic waters. His fingers tingled with unused magical energy.

"As you wish mortal, our duel begins now fight with Valor." Valor drew a misty blade, and swung at Vixen who jumped back raised a hand and hissed a frost spell, the armor of the spirit conducted the magic and he froze. Vixen concentrated and placed a hand at his temple, magic surging out around him in a blast that sent Valor sprawling sections of him still frozen.

Getting up Valor charged him, slamming into his chest and sending Vixen flying, landing hard on his back Vixen summoned up his will healing the bruised ribs that Valor ad just given him. He rolled as Valor jabbed at the ground, jumping up Vixen kept weaving and jumping away from Valor's sword trying to summon enough will to do a finishing spell. With a hissed incantation blue lightening flew from Vixen's fingertips, causing Valor to stumble and slam his sword into the ground.

"Enough. Your strength will carry you well through this task, the staff is yours." As Valor called the duel to a halt and stated Vixen had won, the very staff Vixen had been admiring flew forward, and hovered before him. Vixen gingerly took hold of the staff, the wood felt like it was alive. It pulsed with a warm energy, as if a fire lived within the dark wood.

Running a hand over the smooth surface, he came up to the more detailed dragon body the small scales fit together like chain mail. The belly scales were almost like the scales on the underside of a snake, thin, wide plates placed over one another. Coming to the eyes Vixen realized the eyes had stones set into them, giving the benevolent looking carved dragon a more realistic appeal. Both eyes were dark glittering Sapphires by what Vixen could judge, the round crystal ball that the dragon held was clear, but Vixen felt an aura of energy coming from the small crystal, and a soothing chill coming from the sapphires.

"Ice, fire, electricity, maybe even earth, this is a staff for an elementalist. Thank you." Vixen murmured quietly running a hand over the staff. It was gorgeous from afar but it was breath taking closer up. He placed it in the harness on his back, loving the weight of it. He bowed to Valor, who stood crossed his arms and nodded.

"May you find glory in achievements to come." Valor stated turning and ignoring Vixen, who bowed and continued down the path, more wolves appearing. After using a wide affect flame spell Vixen was even more impressed with the staff, the jet of flame had started between the antlers and roared forth with the fury of a real dragon. He smiled running a loving hand over the wood as he walked further down the path rounding the bend to see a large sloth demon in the shape of a bear, that looked torn and reminded Vixen of a Fade Rifter. He walked forward hesitant to get close enough for the Sloth demon to swipe at him.

"So you're the hunted, and the small one? A snack for me?" The demon only opened one amberish colored eye, gazing at Vixen like he was a funny little bug at the end of his nose. Mouse transformed back into a human looking at Sloth like he was a giant monster, Vixen wasn't impressed.

"I don't like this; he won't help you, let's leave." Mouse began to turn but Vixen remained where he was staring back at the demon.

"No matter, the demon hunting you will eventually get you, I'll wait and pick at the scraps. " Sloth turned his head away relaxing back into his nap. Vixen looked at the Sloth's form. It looked powerful, changing into that might help him greatly…

"Can you help me?" Vixen blurts out, his staff at his side; his hand holding it like it was a walking stick. The demon began to laugh, his large form shaking.

"Help?" Sloth laughed again, Vixen half expected tears to begin rolling down its face, "Nothing can help you. Now be gone." Vixen's temper flared, he would not be ignored and insignificant! He was a hard-working, strong-willed, mage that could easily defeat the blubbering pathetic mass that called itself a demon that lay before him.

"I'll need help all the more then!" Vixen seethed, one hand clenched into a fist the other had a white knuckle grip on his staff. His tattoos were glowing with flickering light, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"It looks powerful maybe it can teach you to be like it." Mouse said meekly, looking at the Sloth demon skeptically. The demon raised it head swinging it to look at Mouse amusement in its eyes.

"Like Me? You mean take this form? Why? Most mortals are too attached to their own forms to learn how to change it; you on the other hand are not attached to any form. You'd make a better student, little one." Sloth eyed Mouse for a few moments its eye lids dropping like it needed to sleep.

"I don't think I'd make a good bear…" Mouse stated fidgeting like he was nervous to show a spell he'd been working on to his mentors. Vixen's eye twitched as he watched Mouse's timid behavior. Yeah no bear is that shy, no wonder you wouldn't fit the form, Vixen sighed in his head.

"You'd be able to fight…" Vixen stated rolling his eyes up to gaze up at the sky that was constantly shifting to hues of dark yellow to light brown. It was slightly nauseating to watch and so vixen returned his gaze to Sloth.

"True, I'm powerful when I chose to be in this form." Sloth yawned the replay causing Vixen to choke on air for a moment, Sloths breath was horribly foul! Vixen covered his mouth trying to keep from gagging.

"I'll try to be a bear… If you'll teach me…" Mouse sounded like he was forcing the words out of his mouth and for a moment Vixen contemplated hitting him with his staff. Holding in his agitation Vixen watched the sloth demon twitch its ears and snort in contempt.

"That's nice but teaching is tiring, away be gone." Sloth yawned again resting its head back on its paws. Vixen was too vexed to gag; he placed his staff in front of him clenching the wood with both hands.

"I told you he wouldn't help." Mouse muttered Vixen's raging eyes shot a look over to the timid spirit, who was luckily looking away when he did. His tattoos were now flaring with anger, and Vixen was having a hard time keeping his annoyance, foreboding and fear from erupting into a magic storm. Vixen didn't like his enemy being invisible and right now the demon hunting him was as translucent and vaporous as air.

"Mouse wants to learn. Teach him." Vixen had his eyes closed trying to calm his inner storm of emotion enough so he didn't just lash out at Sloth. He took three calming breaths before opening his eyes to meet Sloths steady gaze unflinching. If Sloth thought he could intimidate him he was sorely mistaken.

"You wish to learn, truly? Fine, but a challenge first, if you will. Answer three riddles correctly and I'll teach you, get one wrong and you'll be my next meal." Sloth had lifted his head to look at Vixen his eyes still half mast and dropping as if in desperate need of sleep. Vixen wasn't fooled he could sense the excitement seeping into Sloths voice, although it was well concealed.

"I accept." Vixen states with no hesitation, he had ease with riddles and the like; he himself had been praised for possessing a silver tongue and a sharp mind. Vixen grinned, his eyes shining eagerly, he loved riddles and mysteries, and they were fun to solve. Testing the mind was fun to him, he enjoyed mind games.

"Alright, this gets promising. I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land. What am I?" Sloth stated his voice suddenly carrying a cadence that gave life to his riddle. Vixen frowned for a moment his brain dissecting the riddle for a few moments before the answer flew forward like a viper.

"A map." Vixen stated, sure of the answer and almost smiling at the obvious displeasure of Sloth. The bear just made a strange rumble and nodded clear distaste in his amber eyes that were now flickering like candle flames.

"Correct, now the next riddle… I'm rarely touched, but often held, if you have wit, you'll use me well. What am I?" Sloths voice still held the flowing cadence, the riddle seeming to rise and fall on its own accord. His eyes were flashing with pleasure as Vixen frowned having to think much longer for this one, but as he thought an answer came to him. He remembered Jowan asking him this riddle before.

"A tongue." Vixen stated a chuckle escaping him as he thought of his dear friend. Sloth grumbled again pulling back his lip in a sneer as he nodded.

"Yes, your witty tongue, another try shall we? Often will I spin a tale, never will I charge a fee, I'll amuse you an entire eve, but alas, you won't remember me. What am I?" Sloths yellow eyes were narrowed in impatience, his sport obviously ruined by Vixen's cleverness. Vixen wasn't named for a fox for nothing. Several answers came to Vixen's mind but only one could be the right one.

Thinking hard Vixen looked at the possible answers, a dream, a spider, a book or a tune. Thinking Vixen quickly eliminated a tune, no way would a song last that long. That left him with a dream, a spider, and a book. You could remember a book you'd read, so that wasn't it. A spider could spin a web remarkably fast so all that was left was…

"A dream?" Vixen asks uncertainly, worried he might have gotten this one wrong, but Sloths grumble quickly assured him his response was correct. Vixen sighed in relief as Sloth stood.

"Yes, yes correct again. I'll teach him, if it'll get rid of you!" Sloth grumbled, Vixen closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his staff. He didn't know how much time had passed when suddenly Sloth startled him out of his standing meditation.

"There I've taught the mouse to be a bear." With that grumbled the bear rested his head on his paws as he laid back down. Mouse closed his eyes concentrated and a white glow obscured him as he grew lager and shifted his shape. When the light diminished standing where the timid spirit had been was a large brown bear.

"Like this? Am I a bear? I feel… heavy." Mouse shifted his weight a bit. Vixen was surprised Mouse had succeeded in becoming a bear, but nodded nonetheless. Sloth lifted his head and eyed Mouse.

"Hmmm… Close enough, now be gone. I'm tired of your mortal prattling." Sloth rumbled resting his head on his paws and closing his amber eyes. Vixen flipped him a rude gesture before turning and quickly making his way back down the path past Valor's forge to the clearing edged with fire, his final testing grounds.

As he entered the clearing he suddenly felt a spike in energy, as if someone was casting a weak shock spell all over his skin, Vixen shivered. The demon clawed up from the ground a few feet in front of the startled mage.

"So it comes to die at last! Soon you'll be mine body and soul; I'll see your world through your eyes." The Rage Demon leered in ecstasy his glowing fire filled eyes flickering in delight. Vixen sneered, his dislike of demons coming to the forefront quickly. His spirit sent waves of comfort and strength through their bond sensing Vixen's agitation.

"Then come get me if you dare." Vixen snarls magic already swelling up in him, his tattoos glowing and his eyes flashing his challenge. The demon sent him a glare as it swelled again, like a wave to make itself appear larger.

"In due time," It hisses before turning its angry gaze to mouse, "So this is your offering? You honor our deal as always." Mouse straightens and looks angry, which surprise Vixen who looked at him with suspicion.

"No, I've done nothing for you, I don't have to anymore!" Mouse shouts his hands fisting at his sides as he glares at Rage. Vixen gives his attention back to Rage, his hands holding tight to his staff.

"We'll see..." The demon hisses enraged by Mouse's boldness.

Wisps appeared and Vixen sent a magic bolt at each killing them before turning to help Mouse with the Rage demon. Mouse was in his bear form swiping massive paws at the flame spirit. The demon lunged around mouse slamming Vixen with a back hand that sent him flying.

Rolling to a stop a few feet away Vixen turned onto his side gasping in pain and looking around for his staff in a panic. If his staff wasn't near, no, it was just a little to his left, scrambling he got to his knees before the demon was on him. Yet again a clawed and fiery hand struck him sending him back to the ground.

Vixen coughed not surprised when red splattered the ground under his lips, he scrambled barley managing to escape another blow from the demons hands. Reaching his staff he shouted a frost spell freezing the fire demon solid, without hesitation Vixen spun and slammed the demon in the side with his staff, effectively shattering it.

Collapsing to the ground shaking from adrenalin; he was shocked he'd been dazed that was a mistake; you should never become dazed in the Beyond. He realized how close he'd been to becoming an abomination and suddenly felt like vomiting. Taking a deep breath Vixen used the staff to stand feeling dizzy, he blinked hard looking at Mouse who was back to normal and almost jumping with excitement.

"You actually did it! I hadn't though you worthy…" Mouse praised looking awed, Vixen tried to hold in a groan as he healed himself, the rapidly forming bruises and cuts healing with the aid of magic. He looked up eyeing Mouse suspiciously.

"Your help sounded unusual. Why?" Vixen asks his voice soft from pain, and strain. Mouse looked uneasy and startled. He shifted his weight and looked everywhere but at Vixen. He finally met his eyes and for a few moments Vixen felt drawn in, they reminded him of something… Something that felt distant.

"You made me believe in you. You proved you're a true mage, one of the few true elite. The other's weren't they don't matter." Mouse's eyes seemed to have changed but Vixen couldn't place it. They captivated him, refused to set him free, and demanded his undivided attention. Mouse seemed to smile and then look a bit timid, "Maybe I could go back… If you let me in…" Mouse's voice dropped to a seductive whisper, like a dark promise.

Vixen almost nodded, but a panicked pang ran through him with a wave of refreshing strength flowing to him through his bond. He snapped to attention, the eyes they reminded him of Jowan. The voice even sounded like Jowan too, the face looked similar, and Mouse's hair had darkened a little.

"I'm starting to think the other demon wasn't my true test." Vixen stated apprehensively taking a step away from Mouse and his strange magic that caressed his skin like a lover. Mouse flustered stumbling over his own words for a moment, before smiling his eyes becoming mocking and cruel.

"You are a clever one. Killing is a warrior's job." Mouse purred his form becoming luminous as he continued. Mouse was growing huge, suddenly his form stopped glowing and morphing, revealing a demon of Pride, his voice now carried like an echo promising pain in the near future for daring to defy him. "The real threats in the Fade are preconceptions, carless trust... Pride. Remember Mage true tests never end." With that a flash obscured everything then Mouse was gone and Vixen was alone and petrified.

For a few moments Vixen was stunned then wariness clouded his mind and he toppled o the ground, feeling concern and worry through the connection with his spirit. Then the world went black. Vixen felt like he was falling then nothing.

A/N: Good? Bad? In between? Well I won't know unless you tell me! Have a nice night/day/whatever. The plot bunny still wont leave me be… ugh. I think I need a good amount of Tylenol to get rid of it…Well Em Ryuu Out!


End file.
